A New Beginning
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Alice has been through a lot, there is no doubt about that! It's time for her to reflect upon everything that has brought her to where she is now. The people she's lost, the enemies she's killed & of course, her grudge against Umbrella. Not everything in Alice's life is horrible, someone comes back to show her that there's more to her than just a lean, mean, zombie killing machine!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: ** This is a Resident Evil fluff from Alice's POV reflecting on what has happened to her since the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse. It will have bits from each of the movies and also my own ideas, woven together to hopefully paint a full picture of both the trials and tribulations of Alice Abernathy.

Major spoilers for **ALL** movies are going to be recorded in here, so if you don't want to hear them then don't read it. Also, for those that have seen the movies countless times (such as myself) I hope you enjoy the recaps and how each of the monumental hurdles Alice has had to endure over the course of the RE series have shaped and created the woman we know and love today!

Please let me know what you think! It's been awhile since I've done any RE fanfics & I hope that my followers will come & check this one out too! Plz! *sniff*

Thnx!  
xx oo  
B.

* * *

**A New Beginning  
**

_Alice's take on the Extinction of the Human Race_

_-/-_

Red. That was all Alice could see, red. Wave after wave of redness, lapping up against the sandy beach to what remained of the Dominican Republic. Blood, the life source of so many lost souls, so many dead and especially the _undead_. She crumbled to her knees, her hands trembling as her dripping Katana's dropped to the sand. The sun glinted off the dull metal, the blood staining the brown sand at her feet. This was all her doing, she was the one who massacred all of those creatures. It was her, the one who started the end of the world, a puppet to the sick, sadistic puppeteer; Umbrella.

When everything began almost six years ago Alice felt bad, she felt, responsible, for what was beginning to take shape among the human race. There was no doubt Umbrella was the culprit, it was all of their planning, their manipulation, their influence that built up the aspects needed to create and follow through with the extinction of the human race. When she was a mindless drone, an employee to Umbrella, head of security to a secret, underground facility known as 'The Hive' she was oblivious to the truth. Alice believed that what her employer was creating was to help people, not a secret front for biological weapons. Her ignorance and naive attitude resulted her in beginning to question what her role was and where Umbrella's true loyalties lie...

-\-

_It seemed like a lifetime ago. Dazed, drugged and battling a splitting headache she awoke on the bottom of her marble shower. It took her a few moments to realize she was still at the mansion. She and her "husband" Spence, another Umbrella agent who was apart of the security team, dubbed to be her 'perfect match', were residing here as apart of their cover. At the moment that was all she was able to piece together, everything else, why she was naked, alone and what her main reason was for living in such a cold and vacant house, alluded her. The red, thin strapped dress that was cut diagonally beginning at her left calf and working it's way up to her right thigh materialized before her eyes. It clung to her slight frame as if it were painted on her body. The note that was left, "today, all your dreams come true", those words will forever be imprinted upon her memory. It was laying on the dresser, done in someone else's handwriting, also, beneath it lay a locked drawer full of high powered guns. _

_The mansion was deserted, not a single soul was there and it was the last time she would ever feel truly alone. A man grabbed her from behind, pulling her back into the house and towards her bedroom. She struggled, not knowing who what or why this was happening. Moments later men and women dressed in black tactical gear complete with the unmistakable Umbrella logo stitched over the hearts crashed through the large bay windows. They cuffed the unknown man in a blue dress shirt who was saying his name was Matt. This tactical teams leader, One was his name, began demanding answers to questions Alice could not even begin to make sense of._

_Ever since then the world had turned upside down. Down in 'The Hive', a secret laboratory that the Umbrella Corporation was using to manufacture biological weapons was their destination things were, different. It appeared her objective was to guard the entrance to 'The Hive', for there was a train that would bring them from the mansion to this underground facility. Once there, Alice's memory began trickling back to her, like snip-its to a collage of her life. She learned that Matt was a cop and was trying to find out what happened to his sister Lisa who apparently worked in 'The Hive'. She was also was Alice's contact in the inside, helping her get the Intel they needed to bring this corporation down. _

_Lisa never stood a chance. _

_Down in the belly of the beast so to speak, all of the Umbrella employees were given a premature death sentence. When Alice and the team had gone into check for survivors they had to reset the computer systems. This happened to allow the so called 'dead' employees begin to show their faces and, not as a pile of decomposed corpses. They were reanimated, zombie like creatures almost, that bit, scratched and were hungry, hungry for flesh. They were the least of there worries, laser grids had taken out half the team in one sweep and other, creatures roamed the halls of the deserted labs. They were all muscles and bone, with razor sharp teeth and claws. There brains were the size of their heads and tongues, several feet long to wrap and coil around their unsuspected victims. Each time they fed on flesh their DNA would alter, making them more vicious, stronger, faster and ultimately scarier. This was made apparent when one of them feasted on Spence, after it was discovered he was the one looking to make Alice's "dreams come true". His modus operendi? Stealing the T-virus and selling it on the black market. He broke a vial to allow himself to escape and there be no chance of someone coming after him.  
_

_In the end it was only Alice and Matt who actually survived of the eight people who went down. They figured their nightmare was over but, boy were they wrong. The Red Queen, a computerized little girl with homicidal tendencies was the one behind it all. Spence may have created the perfect storm but The Red Queen is the one to deliver the final blow. She had the security protocol put in place that killed hundreds if not, thousands of people. There was no way in hell those, undead, things would ever see the light of day... _

_Unfortunately, that dream was short lived. _

_Everything between watching Matt grow hairy tentacles out of his bicep, like spider legs almost, and awakening with a splitting headache alone, naked in a hospital was blanked from Alice's memory. Raccoon City, the metropolis that was a few miles outside of 'The Hive's' secret location, was a ghost town. The streets were cluttered with abandoned vehicles, the trash blowing on the side walks and fires burning in store fronts and alley ways. Wrapped in a lab coat and barefoot, Alice trudged through the debris stricken streets. She grabbed a shot gun from the back seat of a police cruiser and pumped it once, ready and willing to take on anything and everything that was going to go bump in the night._

_This was just the beginning of the end..._

_-/-_

Still to this day, Alice felt guilty. She felt responsible for what had happened to a town that was once full of normal, every day people completing their normal, everyday tasks. It was her fault, if she did not show an interest in ending what Umbrella had created, if she did not get people killed and encourage a jealous, spiteful partner, none of this would have happened. Now however, almost six years have passed since the outbreak at Raccoon City and the guilt Alice once felt had morphed, it needed to change just like her survival tactics, it was the only way to trudge forward through the carnage that lay before her. Guilt was now transformed into rage, revenge and proving that all of the people she's came across, the innocent victims, so many dead, they were not dying in vain.

Faces of so many who were lost flashed before Alice, appearing in the red waves of the ocean that lapped up against her feet. LJ, Betty, Mikey, Dr. Ashford, Peyton, all people that were innocent victims of Umbrella. None of them deserved the fate the was before them, bitch slapping them in the cruelest of ways. Alice punched the water allowing the faces of her friends to ripple away, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes, leaving streaks down her dirt covered cheeks. Of everything that has happened to her, there was no reason for Umbrella to allow their horrid failure to exterminate what remained of the human race go forward. It seemed however, that on a certain level, that was their plan from the beginning...

-\-

_Something had happened to her while she was held by Umbrella. After escaping "The Hive", Alice was, different. It was obvious they experimented on her, using what they called the T-virus. It was the liquid that was re-animating the dead and they injected it straight into her blood stream allowing it to course throughout her body. They, meaning the Umbrella scientists lead by Dr. Issac's, wanted to monitor what side effects it would have; a human pin cushion is what Alice had become. She was special and she could remember being told that by her late parents growing up. Always believing she was abnormal and above all, had a purpose in life. It appeared that this was what she was born to do. Alice was not a flesh eating corpse, no, instead her body bonded with the T-Virus on a cellular level, something none of the other test subjects had the fortunate ability to complete. Her exterior made her appear human but, on the inside, Alice was graced with so much more. Super human strength, quick healing capabilities and most importantly, the ability to sense the undead before they approached. However, there was one in particular... _

_Nemesis. Matt. He was not as successful as Alice with the T-Virus. _

_Instead, he had become a mutated, ten foot tall, monster that was controlled and operated by Umbrella. He was conditioned into a killing machine, one that was sent to take out any and all threats standing in the Corporations way. His primary target and objective; Project Alice. Yes, by this point Umbrella began to refer to Alice as their test subject, their pet project. It was no coincidence that when she came too in the Raccoon City hospital she was alone, disorientated and timed to be well after the initial outbreak. She was in their control but, there was no way she was going to die to further Umbrella's research and goal. Alice had given blood, sweat, tears and years of dedicated service, there was no way, now that she knew truth, they were going to take what was left of her dignity too. _

_When she saw this creature, this, thing, it was evident they were connected. The force and power Alice felt course throughout her body, her brain screaming that he was the enemy even though she knew, deep down, that was Matt. He had now become an enemy, a drone of Umbrella. It was one of the worst moments in Alice's life since the outbreak. Her battle with Matt, it pained her, she never wanted to hurt him, never wanted to kill him but, if she didn't make it appear that way Umbrella would have killed them all..._

_-/-_

Alice closed her eyes on the beach, soaking in the sun rays as the battle replayed in her mind. The roof top to City Hall materialized before her. Jill, Angie, LJ and Carlos, all bound and kneeling, forced to watch the battle ensue. Umbrella trained guards with guns pointed on them, ready to fire at a moments notice. It was so vivid it was as if she had just come from there. This was not six years ago but instead, six hours ago. Alice did not know how but, somehow, by pure miracle, she was able to gain Matt's trust that day. She broke through his hardened and homicidal exterior, forced him to remember who he was and what he'd been through. Most importantly, Alice reminded him of who made him this way. It was not long until Umbrella's prized project turned against them. Nemesis killed the remaining operatives with his mini Gatling Gun, surprising them with his betrayal. A shower of bullets hit the pavement like rain in a down pour. This act of valor allowed LJ, ex S.T.A.R.S officer Jill Valentine, ex Umbrella Operative Carlos Olivera and little Angela Ashford, her father, the creator of the T-virus, to make a break for the Umbrella Helicopter.

Alice could feel her hands begin to heat up in the brown sand before her. The searing fire created by the giant fireball in the sky when Nemesis took out an enemy helicopter shot through her body like a bolt of lightening. The whole scene of Matt being pulverized by the metal frame, pushing Alice out of the way in order to save her life, flashed before her. His sacrifice burned through her skull causing Alice to scream out in agony and weep with loss. Matt was one of the few people Alice had the pleasure of meeting before the whole outbreak happened. What had become of him, what happened. the experiments and operation, it was disgusting. It made Alice sick as she could feel bile rising. She had never told anyone but, when he died she could feel apart of herself dying. That was when she knew Umbrella's biological experiments made them equal on some level, almost as if they were two halves of a whole...

-\-

_Even after everything in Raccoon City, Alice was not out of the clear. She was severely injured, a metal pipe sticking out of her abdomen and blood secreting from every opening in her body. The helicopter lost altitude fast, being rattled in the nuclear explosion and crashed in Arklay Mountains, a few kilometers outside of Raccoon City. Once again Alice was in Umbrella's hands, under the purview of Dr. Issac's. He brought her back from a vegetative, burned and dead state, remoulding her to be a better, stronger, faster and more compliant weapon. It was not the first time Alice would be brought back from the dead or, the last. If she did not escape there was no doubt her life was going to be bombarded with needles, tests and the use of her newly acquired powers to help instead of destroy the Umbrella Corporation. _

_There was no way in hell she was going to help the sworn enemy. _

_One thing Alice would always have to her advantage was her ability to mask her anomalies. She looked human, not a deformed or mutated monster such as Matt. Everything that was happening, that made her feel, act and behave different was all under the skin. This allowed her to meet people along the way, what little was left of the human race. They, including Valentine and Olivera, had become the closest thing Alice would ever have to friends. She was seen as a weapon, for once her powers were put on display it frightened people and rightfully so. There was no telling what she was capable of doing or if she was a plant, actually working for Umbrella and faking her need for revenge. Once she was able to gain their trust she had moved from enemy to security blanket, their sure fire weapon against whatever evil Umbrella was going to throw at them. _

_But, if she is now the only one left, then how much security did she really give her friends..._

_-/-_

Actually, it was very presumptive for Alice to say that she was the _only one_ left. To be honest, it was a bold face lie, but most of the time, Alice felt like she was the only one left alive. Days, weeks, months, she would go without seeing another living person. Hacking and slashing her way through groups of undead in hopes that her prize in the end would be a group of survivors, it usually ended on a sour note. She had never come across anything like what she found three years ago just outside of Salt Lake City, Utah. The thought of Claire Redfield, a red headed bombshell that was both fierce and sensitive, brought a smile of Alice's dried out lips. She and and what remained of her convoy was the last large group of survivors Alice had come across. Three years, God, was it really that long already? After Raccoon City and escaping an Umbrella facility with the assistance of Valentine, Olivera, LJ and little Angie, Alice made the executive decision that she was better off alone. This spurred conflict within the group to the point Valentine, with Angie left one day without even saying good bye.

To this day Alice still had no idea whatever happened to young, sweet Angela Ashford...

-\-

_Not long after Alice went off the grid. She broke into an Umbrella compound, downloaded their satellite trajectories so she could avoid being detected and began scavenging what remained of the United States, like a crow, picking and gathering what she could while killing as many undead as possible. Each one of them a silent victory towards the final take down of Umbrella. Alice did this for years, her Ducati motorcycle was her valiant steed, and her armour was fatigues that were fitted with slots for her two swords, a cross bow and plenty of guns and ammunition. A long brown trench coat that would fly out behind her as she did 100-150 MPH down the desolate highway, weaving in and out of abandoned cars along the highway, slicing and dicing undead as they crossed her path. A dark green bandanna was used to conceal her face, better to remain an invisible hero than a known enemy. Alice had made it a few hundred miles west of Salt Lake City before she had met up with Claire Redfield and her convoy of survivors. She had been tracking them on her CB radio for weeks, keeping a few steps behind them and basically cleaning up whatever they left behind._

_It was obvious when Alice happened upon them in Nevada, surrounded by infected crows that Claire was in need of her special abilities. The birds burned to ash, falling to the ground as those few survivors remaining ran as far as possible from the woman who was obviously far from normal. She did save a few lives but, was it worth it? No ones life was worth saving if it meant she was a blip on Umbrella's radar once more. Alice had a feeling that is exactly what happened and She had just signed the death sentence for the whole convoy. _

_There was however, a last ditch attempt to make right her wrongs. She had found the memoir of a poor unfortunate soul in Salt Lake City. The red leather bound, tattered book was filled with pipe dreams of Alaska, of a place their called Arcadia. the land of dreams and possibilities. It was like it had come out of a PBS special or a marketing scam, but still, a goal nonetheless. Based on radio transmissions this person had recorded, it was infection free. When she presented this idea to Claire and her merry group of followers they were more than eager to try and get there. If nothing else, Alice was able to provide something none of them had seen a long, long time; hope. All seemed to be going well, a plan was coming together and it did not appear Umbrella was going to rear it's ugly face. _

_Until Las Vegas...the city of sin and, the perfect place for Umbrella to be sitting and waiting to make their next move..._

_-/- _

Not only was Vegas a breeding ground for the infected it was also almost completely covered by the desert. Buildings that stood hundred's of feet in the air were reduced to rubble and blanketed by the Nevada desert so that only the tops were visible, like someones head poking out from the covers to a bed. Vegas was a barren wasteland, looked to be picked clean of supplies, people and above all the undead, or so they hoped. The grunts and growls of the genetically mutated, extremely pissed off zombies echoed in Alice's skull, pounding like that of a beating drum. They were hungry and ready to hunt for their next meal...

It was a bloodbath in the worst of ways. The desert was stained just as red as the water Alice's hands were submerged in right now. Many had died, and again this blood was on Alice's conscious. People that began to trust her, that were willing to follow her blindly across the country were now like lambs brought to the proverbial slaughter. The screams, the gun fire, it was another battle in this waging war against Umbrella that seemed to be a downward spiral for what remained of the human race. There was however, a bright spot to the whole ordeal. Alice was able to overthrow Umbrella's power, she broke free from the control they had upon their precious "Project Alice" and was able to once again be free. So to speak. That victory was short lived however, for Claire, their leader and resident bad ass was beside herself with grief. She was never going to let Alice forget this, what she had created and what the result was. It was always going to be this new person's fault for the loss of Mikey, LJ, Carlos, Betty and many, many more.

Alice attempted to make it up to her, convincing her of a new, and faster way for the rest of her convoy to make it to Arcadia; a helicopter...

-\-

_When Claire and K-Mart, Claire's shadow and second in command, were leaving the ground, it was too much. The dust kicking up from the propellers while the handful of survivors were packed like sardines, Alice just could not watch. Even though she had only met them for a brief time she felt connected to them. They were all fighting for the same goal and no matter how many they lost, those that survived were forever grateful for their fearless heroine from the desert. Instead she kept focused, she had a mission to fulfill and a promise to keep. Alice attempted to keep her mind focused but, it was a hard task once she saw a multitude of mutilated, lifeless and decomposing bodies. Rage screamed in her mind as all the bodies had the same face, the same red dress and open, hollow eyes. _

_They were all Alice. _

_Dr. Issac's was a sick bastard, he did not only bring her back to life but, he was cloning her. God knows what he was using her as a guinea pig for. More than likely other horrible, biological and disastrous experiments, ones being perfected beneath the heated desert tundra. God knows what he was planning to unleash upon what remained of the world, but Alice was going to make sure that was not going to happen._

_No matter what._

_It was then that Alice learned there were hundreds, maybe even thousands of clones. All of them naked, breathing tubes shoved down their throats and curled up in the fetal position. Water bubbles hung from the ceiling in rows up rows, stacked on top of each other like building blocks and all awaiting their next objective. This was something that Alice would be able to use to her advantage, especially if her upward struggle for freedom from Umbrella was far from over..._

_-/-_

Battle Royal is basically what ensued between her and Dr. Issac's, although to Alice he was now more a mutant than human. Within the cold stone walls of the Umbrella compound beneath the Nevada desert she had expected to die, it was actually something she was looking forward too. She was tired of running, tired of fighting and tired of being the only damn person left in this world who could actually bring an end to this madness. She however, was not so lucky. One her clones made sure that Dr. Issac's perished in the same hall that took One and so many other Umbrella operatives back in "The Hive" so many years ago. There faces were still fresh in her mind and the smell of their cauterized bodies strong within her nostrils. The mere thought of the smell made Alice's stomach churn as she dry heaved. After a few moments only a watery, clear bile rising up from her raw and parched throat. Never will those haunting images leave her mind.

They, being Alice and her clones were ready and willing to exact revenge upon their maker. Their was only one man funding and controlling everything in the Umbrella Corporation; Albert Wesker. As much as Alice wanted to meet up with Claire and the others in Arcadia, to tell them that they had nothing to fear any more she had one last score to settle.

With the help of her clones, they would end this once and for all in Tokyo, Japan...

-\-

_What was a hope to bring an end to the horror of the world, went disastrously wrong. Alice and her army of clones went into Japan, infiltrated the secret underground lab in hopes of succeeding..instead it was a complete failure. Alice, the real one, was able to stow away upon the military grade airplane that Wesker was using to escape before imploding the lab upon itself. A clever tactic to cover up any and all knowledge that this lab had ever existed. However, with a gun to his temple, Alice ready to pull the trigger, it was made apparent that he too was infected with the T-Virus. Wesker used his speed to inject her with a serum to retract all the powers she had grown used too, making Alice human once more. _

_Pain, searing, horrible, debilitating pain coursed throughout her body leaving her vulnerable and exposed._

_Expecting that she was going to die, Alice was glad to be back to normal. All that she had been through was finally going to end, Umbrella was going to win and she was going to die a martyr to the cause that she had created. When the plane finally crashed into the side of a mountain range somewhere in Asia everything went black.  
_

_But...only for a moment... _

_That was when she knew, this was not her time to die, not yet._

_The reason then had become quite clear, she was to bring an end once and for all to Umbrella, no matter the cost._

_-/-_

Alice got up from her knees, taking in what remained of the Dominican Republic. There was a trail of undead behind her, their rotting, decomposing corpses like bread crumbs left as a road map for someone to find her. How exactly she had gotten here Alice does not remember. Everything from the past six months seems erased from her memory. Those thoughts and recollections of years ago, of what she did, who she was with, those that were lost, those were all as vibrant as if they happened just yesterday. Of course it was Umbrella's doing, that was the only logical explanation. They did something to her again, and when she figured out what, there was no containing the beast within.

Project Alice was back, version 3.0.

She dusted off the loose sand that clung to her cargo fatigues, picking up her swords she abandoned when she arrived at the ocean, her hands trembling. She closed her eyes, attempting to clear away the past, focusing on her breathing as the rotting smell of death, guilt and grief filled the air in a heavy curtain. That was when she could hear footsteps from behind her, her super sonic hearing on high alert. Who ever it was they were running fast.

The dead did not run.

Alice gripped the handle to her sword in her left hand as she swung around, ready to face her enemy...

* * *

**On to Chapter 2 my lovely's!**

**Please, let me know what you think... Thank-you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: ** This is a Resident Evil fluff from Alice's POV reflecting on what has happened to her since the beginning of the Zombie Apocalypse. It will have bits from each of the movies and also my own ideas, woven together to hopefully paint a full picture of both the trials and tribulations of Alice Abernathy.

Major spoilers for **ALL** movies are going to be recorded in here, so if you don't want to hear them then don't read it. Also, for those that have seen the movies countless times (such as myself) I hope you enjoy the recaps and how each of the monumental hurdles Alice has had to endure over the course of the RE series have shaped and created the woman we know and love today!

Please let me know what you think! It's been awhile since I've done any RE fanfics & I hope that my followers will come & check this one out too! Plz! *sniff*

Thnx!  
xx oo  
B.

* * *

**A New Beginning  
**

**Chapter Two**

_Alice's take on the Extinction of the Human Race_

_-/-_

Alice stopped mid swing, dropping her sword back on the sweltering sand. Her body was rigid, not moving a single muscle, awestruck at the person standing before her. Was she dreaming? Was this all an illusion, a mirage brought on by dehydration and exhaustion? She blinked, wondering if the image bestowed before her would fizzle away and become another figment of her sometimes overactive imagination. It was possible, she had been thinking about the past, been seeing people that died years ago in the rippling ocean a foot behind her no more than ten minutes ago.

If this was real, than how would the last two years be accounted for? The last time they were together it seemed like so long ago, on a ship in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, almost as if that was in a whole other universe. Alice reached out, her hand able to grasp something solid.

It was real, she was no longer alone...

-\-

_Los Angeles, the city where dreams would always come true. Well, that was until the end of the world. When Alice and Claire, the soul survivor left alive up in Alaska. She was ragged, drugged and pissed off and for good reason. They flew over LA and it was as if they were watching one of many disaster movies come to life. Buildings were burning as flutes of greyish black smoke filled the skyline. There was no one left alive in the metropolis and it seemed that all the undead had convened upon one building; LA County Lockup. Alice was going to try the unthinkable, knowing that if she were to try and land on the street she and her dazed passenger would not stand a chance. Her only option was the roof and hope that everything was going to go as smooth as possible. _

_Unbelievably she had made the landing, it wasn't as graceful as she had expected but, they also did not crash or plunge to their death. A pit of blood thirsty, undead humans were beneath them as they dangled like a treat to a salivating dog. What was even more remarkable was the fact that their were still human beings. Non infected people were alive and living within this prison. Luther, Angel, Crystal, Yong and Wendell were what remained of the human race in LA and it appeared that Alice and Claire were the first two humans they had seen since the outbreak._

_There celebrations did not last long, the threats of their enemy being contained by the towering steel fences was slowly becoming problematic. There were bigger, badder enemies to deal with, ones that were ten feet tall, welding an axe and nails sticking out of it's cloth covered head, or, ones that could swim and burrow through the concrete, their mouths retracting open like Venus Fly Traps ready to clamp onto a victims head and infect them with the virus. Escaping the place had become even more troublesome, Wendel in a true asshole fashion, stole Alice's plane and made a break for the Arcadia...a ship that was out in the Pacific Ocean, just off the coast of LA.  
_

_To escape they needed a plan, it seemed that their was only one person who knew enough about the prison to make an alternate escape route. His name, Chris Redfield, Claire's older and somewhat attractive brother. He was held captive in a plexiglass cell in the basement of the prison, treated like a prisoner when in fact he was apart of the military. His troop was stationed at the prison, letting the prisoners free to go and assist in the growing zombie problem outside. As a joke, a few inmates locked Chris in this holding cell, mistaking him for a guard and he had been in there ever since. _

_Claire may not have remember she had a brother, her mind still a bunch of pieces to a puzzle that don't quite fit together just yet but, Alice trusted him. She wasn't sure what it was about him, maybe just the plain fact that there was no other way this situation could get any worse no matter what he was before the undead railroaded Hollywood. If there was even a sliver of a chance for them to escape here alive she was going to try, there was no way she was just going to sit back and allow Umbrella of all people to celebrate the loss of their only obstacle.  
_

_They fought, some lived and some died but in the end Alice, Claire and Chris had made it, finally made it to Arcadia. It was a large oil tanker out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. When they arrived they thought they were the only one's aboard, no signs of life, living or dead, anywhere. As they searched deeper it became apparent what this ship really was. The looming Umbrella logo made Alice's blood boil and her muscles tense. Why would it be a surprise that they were behind this all along, a rouse, a ploy to gain the trust of helpless survivors and use them to their advantage. It was not below Umbrella but, Alice felt that this was something she should have been able to pick up on, she had led Claire and the others to their death. _

_Now, it was time to fight back..._

_-/-_

"A-Are you really here?" Alice said, her voice barely above a whisper. The person nodded, a smile cracking their lips, "I-I am no longer alone?"

"No Alice, you were never alone." They replied as Alice fell to her knees in the sand once more, her exhausted body giving into temptation.

Her eyes were trained on the army boots, black tactical boots that were probably taken from a Military Surplus store somewhere along the way. There was dark red splotches spatters across them, marking the undead that fell by their hands. Alice watched as they knelt down in the sand as well, the green of their cargo pants materializing before her eyes. The fabric was ripped and torn from constant wear and tear, their pale skin shining through the holes, dark green and brown bruises encircling the skin from so many battles. Alice still did not raise her head as she closed her eyes, feeling their hand touch her shoulder, the warmth and acceptance transferring under her skin. Her whole body began shaking as tears fell from her closed eyes and dripped onto the sand between them.

"I'm here Alice, we all are, come home."

The words sounded like poetry to Alice's ears as she bit her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Was it really over? Was she finally done proving her superiority to the beast? Done being the leader, the hero to the remainder of the human race

No more fighting...

...No more killing...

...No more Umbrella...

-\-

_Battle ensued, hundreds, if not thousands of Umbrealla blackhawk helicopters appeared in the sky, blacking out the sun. Numerous Umbrealla agents repelled down, ready with guns that expelled large nets to capture survivors in, their precious test subjects that would bring about a new phenonemon in the already desolate world. There was one agent that stood out from the rest, dressed in a purple cat suit with long flowing blonde hair. _

_Jill Valentine_

_For years Alice assumed her once trusted and loyal friend, a fellow survivor from the doomed Raccoon City, had perished. It appeared that when she took her hiatus from the group she was captured by Umbrella and placed under their control. There was no mistaking the glowing red scarab that was clutched at her chest. Valentine would not have surrendered to the sworn enemy without a fight and the fact that she was being controlled by them like a mindless drone, it made Alice's blood boil. _

_The whole battle seemed to have happened in a flash and before she knew it, Alice was once again in hands of Umbrella but, this time it wouldn't be for long. It appeared she was having help from the outside, someone who was able to disarm the security system and allow her to escape...well, not entirely. Alice was not prepared to be shoved back into Tokoyo, fighting her way through a hoard of zombies before making her way towards central control. She noticed that all of the guards had been taken out with a shot to the head, clean, dead centre. Only a professional would be able to pull off such a feat. When Alice had found out who was helping her, at first she could not, no, would not, believe it, but it was true. _

_Ada Wong, a renowned assasin that was employeed by the Umbrella Corporation was now blade to blade with Alice. Both of them ready to pounce with a flick of the wrist. Alice was about to do just that, knowing and always thinking of Ada as the enemy instead of an ally untiil she said the unthinkable. She was no longer working for Umbrella, she had gone freelance and not only her but also...Albert Wesker. _

_It appeared they were working together, along with Leon Kennedy, Luther West and a few other military trained men to inflitrate the Umbrella compound they were now housed in. It appeared Wesker was no longer the one in control instead, it had been turned over to the Red Queen. The exact same computerized, homicidial little girl from The Hive. It was no wonder the scarbs where red and it was her orders that controlled Valentine, Oliveria, Rain, One and so many other cloned individuals that were apart of Jill's security team. She had decided to team up with Ada, using the plan Wesker had set out for them to escape the compound that was submerged under the icy waters of Russia in an abandoned Nuclear test facily from World War Two. _

_Bigger, bader and uglier bioweapons stood in their path, anything The Red Queen could throw at them to put an end to them escaping was happening but still, it was not enough. Her efforts were futile for in the end Alice, Luther, Leon and little Becky, an eight year old dead girl who looked at Alice as a mother, had made it the snow covered tundra above. They believed they were home free, however, one last battle stood in their way. Rain, who had now infected herself with the Las Plagus virus and Valentine still being controlled by The Red Queen had taken Ada to the surface in one of the nuclear submarines, preparing for the final showdown. Bones cracked, blood spewed and Alice was on the verge of almost dying before she was able pull off the unthinkable. She reached out at the Red scarb that was glowing on Jill's bare chest and ripped it off, watching as her friend crumbled to the ground, convulsing from finally being freed from Umbrella's control. _

_As Alice gained one friend she had lost another. Luther had taken a powerdrive to the chest, his heart stopping as he collapsed to the frozen earth, dead. Alice, enraged and sick of these battles with the biological enomolies Umbrealla was able to create, ended Rain once and for all. She opened up the ocean beneath her feet and allowed the Las Plagus undead to drag her back down to her watery grave. _

_Just when they thought it was all over Leon, Ada, Alice, Valentine and Becky all arrived in Washinton DC via an Umbrella helicopter chartered by Wesker. The White House was all that remained of what was once the free and glorious United States. It was 'humanities last stand' as Wesker had put it to them and he was right. Over one hundred foot tall walls there was an endless amount of creatures awaiting their arrival. There was only one thing that would stand any chance of making sure the human race does not become extinct. _

_Project Alice was back...ready and willing to fight. _

_-/-_

"C-Claire? I...I thought I would never get to see you again." Alice stated as she looked up, finally meeting the red head's eyes, seeing the spark in them.

"I know Alice, we never thought we would see you again either, but, here you are, alive, breathing and...you." Claire replied as she smiled, it was kind like that of a mother to their child.

Alice was confused, _we_, there were more people here? Was this where the remaineder of the human race had retreated too? "W-we? Whoes we?"

"Chris, K-Mart...Valentine." Claire replied watching as Alice's eyes widened in horror.

She had seen Valentine die. She was there when the life was ripped from her, one of those flying creatures digging its talons into her shoulders and wisking her off. Her screams echoed in Alice's head as a reminder of everything and everyone she had lost. How on earth did she survive? Project Alice may have had some unique abilities but, if Jill was still alive and breathing, she was the one who was the saviour of the human race. Chris, K-mart, people that Alice believed she would never see again were here, on this beach...alive...how was that possible?

"V-Valentine? How, I saw..." Alice's voice trailed off as three other people materialized on the horizion, battered, brusied and exhausted, just like Claire.

Claire extended out her hand as Alice took it, getting back to her feet. She was about to reach for her discarded swords when Claire stopped her. "There is no need for those anymore Alice, we're safe, the battle is over." She said her smile still radiating her lips.

"Over? There are no more undead? No more Umbrella?"

Claire shook her head as Valentine, Chris and K-Mart all came and joined them on the beach followed by Carlos, Ada, Leon, Angie and Luther. "Not here Alice, just us, all that remains of the human race."

Something was not adding up. There was no way the undead were irradicated, no way the Umbrella empire had fallen. They were too large, too powerful and their weapons, they were always becoming more advanced, more difficult to kill. The undead had their numbers as their advantage and even as 'Project Alice' there was no way she alone was able to save the world. Their was only one reason why this place, this beach was infection free and her friends, the people she was closest to, people she knew for a fact were dead, materialized before her.

"A-am I dead?" Alice whispered as Claire pulled her in for an embrace, her warmth radiating off her as if she were the sun.

Claire looked up from her, her eyes that were once shining bright had gone hollow and her smile was no longer there. The warmth Alice had just felt now turned to ice as the beach that was bathed in sunlight suddenly began to go dark. She looked back at the ocean, the red water still lapping up against the sand as bodies began to float to the surface, their undead bodies looking like bobbers in the ocean.

"We're all dead Alice, we're all here and finally...we're all safe." Claire whispered.

Alice closed her eyes as everything around her faded away.

Her friends gone...

The blood disappeared and the human race had lost.

Everything, including the earth had finally gone black...

* * *

**Please let me know what you think...probably not the ending you were expecting & I hope the series does not end like this but still it fits**

**Thank-you for the support and followers!**

**B.**


End file.
